crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Touya Kagami
Character Outline Touya Kagami (亀鑑 凍矢 Kagami Touya) is seen as a callous and aloof young boy. Touya is a smart-aleck who often insults his teammates’ abilities and intelligence. However, he is a very skilled and experience fighter himself, proven many times with his cool head in the heat of even the most difficult battles. However, there are times when his temper can get the best of him. Touya is a skilled water manipulator; his main weapon is the Aqua Sword that allows him complete control over liquids, whether it is liquid, solid, or even gas. His symbol is the''' Water Dragon'''. Character History Before the Storyline Touya was born into a family of Dúile, a group of humans who have the ability to manipulate the elements. Touya’s specialty was water, and in the few years of his birth, became an excellent water Dúile. His father passed away when he was little, and was living with his mother. When he turned 15, he meets, Shuichi Mitsune, an intelligent young man who looked exactly like Touya in appearance. His mother reveals that Shuichi was Touya’s younger half-brother, born from his father and a woman who was not Touya’s mother. They were asked to watch over Shuichi as his legal guardians when his mother passed away. Shiuichi was happy he had an older brother, but Touya thought otherwise. At first, Touya was miffed and annoyed by him, but with the help of Touya's friend Bey Tentsuri and Shuichi’s girlfriend Ariel Annabelle, Touya and Shuichi became closer as brothers. In the Manga Touya, along with Shuichi, was recruited by Chairman Sakura, Gentle’s grandpa, to become a member of a group made to protect Gentle from those who want to harm her: the Full Moon Jokers. As one of the strongest members on the team, Touya agreed, but was a little disheartened to find Shuichi was also invited to join and accepted. Personality Touya has a very calm and reserved personality, always seen with a stern face and a calm aura. However, he is actually very callous and aloof, always seen criticizing and insulting his teammates in their abilities and their intelligence. There are times when he brags about how he is the strongest and the most experienced fighter in the group, and proves it well in the battlefield. But deep down, Touya cares for his teammates and makes sure they are strong enough to handle fights themselves by training them. He hates the fact that Homura Kouji, a person physically weaker than him, is his Captain, but does respect Homura and his beliefs, and follows him. Appearance Touya’s appearance is a very tall and slim young man in his late teens. He has blue-black hair extending to his back, mostly tied as a ponytail on the back of his head, and has shaggy bangs covering his forehead. He has blue eyes, like the ocean. His younger half-brother, Shuichi, looks similar to him, but with different hair and eye colors. Relationships Shuichi Mitsune Shuichi is Touya’s younger half-brother. Shuichi is the opposite of his older brother; kind and open to others, while Touya is cold and withdrawn. Shuichi sees Touya as the older brother he’s always wanted, but Touys think Shuichi is the example of how unfaithful his father was to his mother. But Touya does show care and concern for Shuichi as any brother would. Bey Tentsuri Bey is Touya’s Creator. It is unknown how Touya met Bey of what exactly their relationship is, but Touya deeply respects Bey and all she considers her friends. As her Creator, he is willing to protect her from any harm. But there are times when they fight on occasion, Touya making fun of her clumsiness and naivety. Homura Kouji Homura is Touya’s leader, the Captain of the Full Moon Jokers. Touya hates the fact that someone like Homura, who is physically and spiritually weaker than himself, is his superior. But in the end, Touya respects Homura and his beliefs, and follows him. He is very loyal to Homura and Homura sees Touya as a reliable ally. Weapons and Abilities Water Manipulation Touya had the power to control and manipulate the element water. With it, Touya can use water as a weapon or a shield. He is also able to form water into animals, making it a powerful attack Aqua Sword Touya’s weapon, a white hilt with no sword, only made when water is present. When Touya summons water to form a katana-like blade on the empty hilt, it becomes a deadly weapon that can cut through anything. If anyone else uses the sword, the blade will turn into normal water and the hilt useless. Trivia *The creator of Touya and Shuichi commented she wanted twins in the story, and made them complete opposites; in character color and personalities. It is unknown why their elements are not opposite. Gallery Touya copy.jpg Touya 2 copy.jpg